All I wanted was to be loved
by DDr aNGeL
Summary: Sakura is a princess, however, people are comming after her and her compainons after she finds out that her whole kingdom was destroyed.


All I Wanted Was To Be Loved

NOTE: it doesn't get this name until farther chapters!

"Sakura!" shouted a strange girl, who had been following her,

" I finally found you."

But all Sakura did was run, she was too scared to talk. Then slowly she said,

" Leave me alone or I'll tell my brother, the King!"

"Oh really, I already got him. He's so weak," the girl said while laughing like a hyena.

Sakura knew all the passages in the kingdom, but then she'd have to lose her to go through one. But then, just then the strange girl fell, and there was a boy with a black cape on, it seemed like a fantasy.

"Run you idiot!" he shouted, ruining her fantasy.

" What do you mean by 'idiot' I could have you die for that! Don't you know how to talk to a princess!" Sakura said angry.

"I feel so forgotten,…" the girl sadly said. "Well then I'll be back."

"Now look, you let her get away!" the boy said angrily.

"Oh so it's my fault!" Sakura shouted in his face.

"Yes it is!" he shouted back.

"Is not!" Sakura screamed.

"Is darned too!" He shouted.

"IS NOT!" she said as she broke into tears and ran away.

"Finally she left, well then to get back to my job," he said to him self. Then he walked to the palace. Once he got there he noticed that the palace was destroyed and everyone inside of it was killed, he also noticed the scent of fresh blood. " I'm too late," he said with a sadder face and tone.

Meanwhile….

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!", Sakura exclaimed as she ran,

" Dang it! Where are you when I need you!" Sakura cried as she wished the boy would come too her rescue again.

"Oh, waiting for your little boyfriend to come and save you?" she said knowing that she was close to hating him.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed so loudly he could here it.

"What the… um… 'heak' did she do now," he said with a sigh.

And of course, he went to her rescue… again.

" Would you quit getting her after you? I'm busy to save you every 2 seconds." He said cruelly.

" LI-KUN! Help…" A voice faintly said.

" Me-ling? What are you doing here, I thought you were doing work in China…" Li said, almost like he wished she wasn't there.

"Well, I couldn't leave you, know could I." Me-ling said cutely, when hugging him.

"Let go right now." Li said with a deep angry voice. " NOW!" He finished since she didn't let go when shoving her away… well more of a push away. As she fell to the ground he didn't even look, less then ask if she was all right. Me-Ling slightly cried without anyone noticing her tears.

Then Li took out his sword running to the girl who was chasing Sakura, with one attack he cut her, right at her neck, not deep enough to kill, that's an if treated properly…

" Li…" Sakura said with fear in her eyes looking at the blood from the girls neck Li made,

" Wha- what did you do…"

" Just one more…" He said to himself, then as her went for an attack to her, Sakura jumped in they way, Li's sword hit, cutting her arm deeply,

" It's wrong to kill…" Sakura said faintly with her head down, then she raised it

" No matter what someone has done, they don't deserve death!" She shouted to him when holding her arm to try to stop the blood.

"Well then" the girl said,

" I'll be back." Sakura just stood there, holding her arm with the blood dripping down her hand. "

Well common," Mi-Ling said rushing " We don't want them to catch us."

" Right." Li said agreeing.

"But…" Sakura said with tears in her eyes pathetically, " Don't leave me."

"True…" Mi-Ling said with a sigh, " Very well, come now."

"WHAT?" Li screamed.

"Well we can't just leave her." Mi-Ling said,

" But…" Li started to say,

"But what?" Mi-Ling said,

" PLEASE DON'T LET HER COME TOO!" Li shouted.

5 Days later…

"Wait up!" Sakura said trailing behind Li.

"Hmmm… well, NO! I waited forever, if we don't keep moving then we'll never get to the town to get Mi-Lings medicine, and then she'll complain, then you'll complain more, and then I'll just get a head-ack!" Li shouter with anger.

Sigh " Why couldn't the hospital take us too…" Sakura complained again.

"Because, they only took Mi-Ling because she was hurt and her arm was infected. Li said, then he noticed Sakura looking at a small cliff,

" Come on." He said, but Sakura looked at him evilly,

" Li, pretend you arm is hurt really badly at the bottom of the cliff, then I'll call 911, and then we can get a ride to the hospital."

" Fine." Li said going to the cliff, a few minutes later the hospital ride came,

" Please, help my friend, he's hurt so badly, it was so scary, we were running all the sudden the cliff broke, and he fell." Sakura said pitiful with eye drops that looked like real tears and red make-up to make her look red from crying, mean while Li was laying down with ketchup and water mixed down his arm, which was supposed to be blood. And in a few minutes they made it to the hospital…

Please review, I'll have the next part done soon! .


End file.
